<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin City | Christmas Eve by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830008">Sin City | Christmas Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, F/F, Face-Fucking, Las Vegas, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, happy holigays, this is porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Christen get stuck in Las Vegas on Christmas Eve. They make the most of it with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin City | Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry, folks, but it looks like with the wind this strong they’re not going to let anyone else take off tonight.” The captain’s voice carries over the intercom, eliciting a collective groan from the Los-Angeles-bound passengers. “But don’t worry, they said we can get out 7:30am tomorrow and that all your bags will be at baggage claim tonight.”</p><p>The cabin fills with the sound of shouted questions and protests. “BUT IT’S CHRISTMAS EVE,” a man yells, directly into Tobin’s ear. Tobin turns to Christen, taking her hand. “So, we could probably rent a car and drive it tonight. We’ll definitely beat the plane to your family’s, but it’s looking like it’s going to cost us about $500 with the one-way fee. Ooorrr— we can make the most of Christmas eve in Vegas?”</p><p>Christen’s heart flutters at the thought of an accidental get-away and she smirks back at Tobin. “Christmas Eve in Vegas sounds great, I’ll call my dad and let him know.”</p><p>They book a last-minute room overlooking the strip and share an airport shuttle there with a few other stranded passengers from their flight. The ride is hot and uncomfortable, but Tobin holds Christen’s hand the whole time, as if Christen is her life raft in chaos. Christen can’t help but smile and watch Tobin as she makes small talk with the other passengers about Christmas and New Years plans.</p><p>When they get to the hotel Tobin checks them in while Christen browses dresses in one of the shops. It’s nearly 7pm by the time they get to their room and Christen can tell that Tobin is a bit overwhelmed by the journey thus far. </p><p>She goes to the window and pulls back the curtains to reveal a gorgeous view of the strip. Tobin flops down on the bed with a heavy sigh. “So, what do you want to do with Christmas Eve in Vegas babe?”</p><p>“Hmm, well...” Christen says, crossing the room back toward Tobin with a hungry look in her eye. “We could always just hole up on here all night,” she jokes as she climbs to straddle Tobin’s hips.</p><p>Tobin sits up and rests herself on her elbows, taking in the sight of Christen on top of her. “I think I might be okay with—“</p><p>She’s just about to move her hands to Christen’s ass when three loud knocks interrupt them. “Delivery for Ms. Press,” a voice calls from outside the door.</p><p>Christen climbs off Tobin and skips toward the door, leaving Tobin at a total loss for words.</p><p>Christen opens the door and a porter pushes a clothing rack in. He unzips two garment bags and says, “The two sizes you requested. I’ll leave these with you. Just try them on and call down if you want to buy one or return them both.”</p><p>Christen takes the garment bag from him and hugs it tightly while spinning around. “Ooh I can’t wait!” she beams adding, “Tobin, more of a dress or a suit kind of night?”</p><p>“Chris what? What are you talking about?” Tobin protests, still propped up on her elbows in bed, as if she’s been unable to move as the situation before her unfolds. </p><p>“Do you, Tobin Heath, feel like wearing a dress or a suit tonight?”</p><p>“To where?”</p><p>“Out, baby! We’re in Vegas and it’s Christmas Eve! We gotta get out of here for a while so Santa can come!”</p><p>“Ummm a suit. But why do we need—“</p><p>Christen dismisses the question before Tobin can even ask it, “Because, babe! If we’re going to do Vegas we’re going to do it right!” She turns back to the porter who unzips a larger set of garment bags and hangs five suits in the closet. “Again, just let me know if you want any, all, or none. Extension 17 when you pick up your room phone.”</p><p>“Thank you... Edward.” Christen reads his name tag as she hands him a $5 bill.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Ms. Press. Please let me know if you need more options.” He turns and pulls the clothing rack out the door, a garment bag presumably filled with dress options for Tobin still hanging in the middle.</p><p>When he shuts the door, Tobin finally sits up fully on the edge of the bed. “Got big plans for us tonight, love?” she calls after Christen who is already in the bathroom undressing to try on her dress.</p><p>Christen yells back, “Huge plans, obviously.”</p><p>Once she has the dress on, she zips it up all the way and checks herself out in the mirror. It’s tight and shows off her legs and ass. She looks good. She knows it’s going to drive Tobin wild and her stomach flutters a little at the thought. She can hear Tobin in the bedroom shouting questions about Christen’s plans, so she unzips the dress back down halfway and walks out into the room.</p><p>Tobin immediately chokes on the air and Christen can’t help but smirk. After all this time, to still be able to stun Tobin into silence feels amazing. It heats her up all over and makes her feel confident. She bites her lip as Tobin blatantly checks her out. “Babe?”</p><p>“Huh?” Tobin grunts.</p><p>“Wanna put your tongue back in your mouth and come zip me up?” She turns around and holds her hair up, waiting for Tobin. </p><p>She hears Tobin crossing the room but still inhales sharply when she feels Tobin’s front pressed to her back, Tobin’s hands sliding up her thighs, pushing the hem of the dress higher. Tobin reaches up, as if to zip the dress, but instead opens the dress more, softly kissing Christen on the shoulder blade. She leaves a small trail of kisses across to the other side and then on Christen’s neck. Each kiss sends a wave of chills across Christen’s skin and she runs her finger gently over her own lips, pressing back into Tobin.</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to zip you up? I’m still down to just stay in the room all night,” she husks into Christen’s skin. Christen arches further into Tobin’s touch, her skin tingling all over. Tobin knows just how to get her going. </p><p>It takes all of her willpower to open her eyes and say, “Babe, I want to. And we will. But my cousin called in a favor and we have 8pm reservations at his friend’s Michelin Star restaurant. A four course Christmas meal. It’s basically impossible to get into. People wait in line to go to this place for months.”</p><p>She turns to find Tobin pouting with her bottom lip as she whines. It’s both adorable and sexy at the same time. She leans over and takes Tobin’s lip between her teeth. She pulls it with her as she pulls back, letting it slide out slowly, leaving Tobin chasing after her, lips parted and eyes closed. “There will be plenty of time for all of this later. I promise.” The noise that Tobin makes is somewhere between a whimper of resignation and a whine of protest. “Just get dressed now so we can have an amazing dinner and you can undress me later.”</p><p>Christen feels like she could get drunk on moments like these—moments where Tobin so unabashedly wants her. It feels unreal sometimes that someone whom she finds impossibly sexy could want her so much. That after almost four years that spark is still there. Tobin still looks at her like she did their first night together—even when Christen’s in old panties and a sports bra, Tobin will run her eyes over Christen’s body like she’s simultaneously a museum curator marveling the greatest work of art she’s ever seen and a jungle cat who has just identified her prey. And being the object of Tobin’s want that way, seeing that look in Tobin’s eye—</p><p>It just does things to her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dinner is wonderful. The food is to-die-for and Tobin looks so sexy in her new suit. Christen considers, for a few moments, whether they could sneak off to the bathroom, but thinks better of it when she realizes there is an attendant. Still Tobin leans over and whispers things that make her feel like she needs something—</p><p>Anything—</p><p>“Do you think anyone would notice if you opened your legs just a little bit for me?” Tobin breathes into her ear. “I want to see if you’re as wet as I am.”</p><p>“You’re driving me crazy, Tobin,” she whispers, biting her lip.</p><p>“I’m driving you crazy? You’re not the one who has to sit here and look at you in that dress.” She pauses, letting her eyes rake over Christen before adding, “But maybe later I can bend you over the bathroom sink in the room and you can watch me fuck you in the mirror.”</p><p>And that—</p><p>Is so dirty, but it shoots straight through her. She shifts in her chair, wishing she was grinding down on Tobin. She swallows thickly. “God, Tobin. Please,” she whispers, closing her eyes.</p><p>Thankfully, desert comes quickly. The moment the bill is settled Tobin is pulling her out of her chair and back down the strip toward the hotel. They pause to kiss each other like horny teenagers along the way.</p><p>“Fuck, Tobin, I thought I was going to have to bribe the bathroom attendant to leave back there so I could fuck you,” Christen says in a rushed way as they start to walk up the drive to their hotel.</p><p>“Oh yeah baby? You’re that turned on right now?” And Tobin’s tone is a little teasing and a little arrogant, but Christen can’t help but tell her the truth.</p><p>“Yeah,” she sighs.</p><p>“Well, I guess I need to make your Christmas Eve special,” Tobin says as they walk into the hotel. She stops them abruptly in the middle of the lobby and it’s Christen’s turn to whine. Tobin pulls out her wallet and hands Christen $100.</p><p>“I don’t get it? Is this some kind of Vegas sex worker fantas—“</p><p>“Chris, do me a favor and give me a second to do something in the room? Go sit at one of those black jack tables and play a couple of hands and then I’ll come get you?”</p><p>Christen feels frustrated and she furrows her brows in protest. But then Tobin gives her a serious look and sincerely begs, “Please? For me?” and she feels herself involuntarily soften. </p><p>“Fine!” she says taking the money dramatically. She knows it’s only fair—she did make Tobin wait through dinner. She kisses Tobin on the cheek and whispers in her ear, “I hope I don’t meet anyone down here willing to take care of me sooner.” She winks and plants another kiss on Tobin’s cheek before turning to walk away. She shakes her ass a little more than normal as she walks away and doesn’t even turn back when she hears Tobin call out, “Like five minutes, I’ll be right back, I promise!”</p><p>But Tobin takes longer than that—and Christen’s on her third drink, second dealer, and up $30 when she sees Tobin walking into the casino. Tobin’s still in her suit pants, but she’s out of the jacket and has her sleeves rolled up just slightly. She looks—</p><p>Incredible. </p><p>Christen tries to stay focused on the game. She wants to look unbothered by how long it’s been; unmoved by the fact that she’s still painfully turned on. She feels Tobin’s arms wrap around her shoulders as she places a kiss on her head. “Hi Baby,” Tobin says, sounding a little out of breath. “Sorry, the people from the store were in the room getting the outfits we didn’t buy so it took a little longer—“ </p><p>Christen just leans back and smiles up, puckering her lips and waiting for Tobin to lean down and kiss her. “It’s okay baby, I’m on a roll anyway!” </p><p>“Are— are you ready to go?” Tobin stutters, slightly confounded.</p><p>“Maybe in a second. Here, sit down and play a few hands with me? Just ‘til I finish my drink?” And she can see from the pained expression that crosses Tobin’s face that this is not what Tobin had in mind next. But Christen wants to pay her back, even just a little, for leaving her down here for so long. Tobin lets Christen lead her into the chair and Christen pushes her legs between Tobins and sits down in her lap.</p><p>She wants it to be a little torturous, to make Tobin a little more frantic. But when her ass lands in Tobin’s lap she feels it, and she finally understands why Tobin went upstairs. She gasps slightly, trying to cough to cover it up. She turns and looks at Tobin who is giving her a knowing, but sheepish smile.</p><p>“Are you..?” Christen whispers, shifting her eyes back toward Tobin’s lap.</p><p>“Yeah. That okay?” Tobin whispers back. </p><p>“More than.” She replies, sounding a little more desperate than she intended.</p><p>Tobin’s expression turns a bit cocky just as the dealer busts. Christen uses the opportunity to offer high fives around the table, grinding back and forth in Tobin’s lap as she does. She knows the strap-on has an extension that works Tobin’s clit when the toy moves and she wants to wipe the smug smile off her face. She hears Tobin’s breath catch and finally feels Tobin’s hands take her hips to steady them as she raggedly exhales a breath she’s been holding.</p><p>“Baby, we, uh, we really need to go. Our flight is pretty early and we don’t want to get stuck here on Christmas. Walk away on a win?” </p><p>Christen feels Tobin thrust slightly into her, as if her body is begging for Christen, and she decides she’s tortured her enough. </p><p>“Okay, babe!” she says grinding against the toy once more as she stands up to let Tobin up. </p><p>She colors up her chips and tips the dealer, sliding the rest into her purse. She takes Tobin by the hand and starts to lead her toward the cashier but sees a restroom along the way. “I need to use the restroom real quick. Come with me?”</p><p>“Chris, there’s a toilet in the room, I—“ Tobin starts, but Christen gives her a look and attempts a wink and a flash of understanding wipes over her face.</p><p>“Oh! I— yeah me too. I need to go too.”</p><p>They’ve had sex in bathrooms before. Especially back when things were new and exciting, and they couldn’t ever keep their hands off one another. But none of those other bathrooms were this nice. None of those bathrooms had marble floors, vaulted ceilings, three separate rooms. One just with couches. Each of the bathroom stalls is basically a large closet, with a full-sized door. </p><p>Christen thanks her lucky stars there is no bathroom attendant. </p><p>She leads Tobin to the last stall in the bathroom, pressing her up against the door before it’s even all the way closed, slamming it shut and knocking the air slightly out of Tobin. She doesn’t care, though. Nothing matters right now except her overwhelming want for Tobin.</p><p>She kisses Tobin roughly and deeply, they bite each other’s lips and Tobin’s hands find Christen’s breasts while Christen unbuckles Tobin’s belt. It’s messy and hot and Christen feels like it’s not fast enough; like she needs Tobin immediately</p><p>She feels Tobin grab her hands and steady them suddenly saying, “Wait, wait, Chris? Let’s go upstairs? What if someone comes in?”</p><p>She interlocks her fingers with Tobin’s and pushes her back against the door again, sucking on Tobin’s neck. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire with want. She needs Tobin here and now and the thought of getting caught—</p><p>Well it’s certainly not turning her off.</p><p>“So, you’re telling me you wore this all the way down here, and let me sit on your lap and start to work you up in plain view of all of those total strangers, but you don’t want to fuck me in public?” She moves her hands back to Tobin’s pants and starts to unzip them slowly.</p><p>Tobin chokes a little, her head falling back against the bathroom door. “Fuckkk, Chris” she hisses, her hips rocking as Christen starts to pull her pants down. “I don’t even have lube down here. Do you, do you think you’re wet enough.”</p><p>“Tobin,” Christen croons. “Baby.” She hikes her dress up above her ass and takes Tobin’s hand, guiding it down, pulling her own soaked panties aside, and letting Tobin feel how wet she is.</p><p>“Oh my god, Chris. That’s so— Fuck— Merry Christmas to me.“ </p><p>“So, do you think I’m wet enough?” Christen pleads, pulling Tobin’s fingers up to her own lips and sucking her own arousal off of them. Tobin let’s out a filthy moan as Christen sucks her fingers and Christen gets an idea. </p><p>“Or do you want to fuck my mouth first? You know? For lubrication purposes.”</p><p>And that—</p><p>Christen could get addicted to seeing Tobin’s face like that: eyes wide, pupils dilated, slack-jawed. Tobin starts to stutter out, “You— you can take it— you’re wet enough— you don’t have to— we’ve never— and this floor— we’re in a bathroom.” But Christen knows—</p><p>She can see how badly Tobin wants it. </p><p>And she wants it, too. She feels like she could get off just watching Tobin watch her right now. So, she drops to her knees and pulls the toy out of Tobin’s boxer briefs. She runs her tongue around the tip and looks up at Tobin who seems positively stunned. Christen takes the toy slowly into her mouth, maintaining eye contact the whole time.</p><p>“Fu— fuck that’s hot baby” Tobin says as Christen pulls her lips back to the tip, bobbing her head slightly to work the toy against Tobin’s clit. She does it again, slowly, and watches as Tobin stares at her in awe. It sends a shiver down her spine.</p><p>She starts to speed up, bobbing up and down, moving her hand up to the base of the toy to help work Tobin harder. Tobin spreads her legs wider and throws her head back against the door letting out a string of profanities. Her hands shuffle along the door, as if they are seeking something to hold onto, something to help steady her.</p><p>Christen slows her motions slightly and reaches out to take Tobin’s hands. Tobin looks back down at her, eyes filled with questions. She trains her eyes on Tobin’s as she guides Tobin’s hands to the back of her head.</p><p>Tobin looks at her in shock as she takes the length of the toy into her mouth, letting it hit the back of her throat. She pulls on Tobin’s wrists hands, pleading with her eyes for Tobin to take control. She gags slightly and pulls back to the tip and waits, staring at Tobin. </p><p>Tobin still seems surprised and frozen-in -place, but then she lightly starts to guide Christen’s head toward the base of the toy. “Holy fuck baby, this is— Are you sure?”</p><p>Christen nods and tries to convey everything she’s feeling in her eyes. She hopes they say, “I want this— use me to make yourself feel good— this is so hot—“ </p><p>And after a few tentative strokes, Tobin seems to get the message. She starts to guide Christen’s head up and down, hissing in arousal and praising Christen as she does. She starts speaking nonsense, her sentences running together and broken up only by “fuck”s and “yes baby”s and her name crossing Tobin’s chapped lips like a prayer. Christen feels so powerful, making such a mess of Tobin this way. </p><p>Tobin holds Christen’s head still and starts to thrust in and out of her mouth. She pushes the toy into Christen’s cheek, whimpering and sighing when it pushes back against her own clit. She looks so turned on and stares at Christen with dark eyes that tell her how good this feels, how much this means to Tobin. Tobin moves the toy over to slide into Christen’s mouth a few times, and then she slowly guides the toy to the back of Christen’s throat again. And then she does it a little faster.</p><p>And fuck—</p><p>The look of absolute bliss on Tobin’s face, the sound of her letting out little sighs of pleasure, is driving Christen positively wild. She wills away her gag reflex and starts to bob down so that Tobin’s thrusts consistently find the back of her throat. </p><p>Tobin starts moaning and cussing loudly with every stroke, keeping her eyes on Christen the whole time, all worries about someone walking in seeming to have flown out the window. And all Christen wishes is that Tobin was wearing fewer clothes, that she could see her abs tense and her tits bounce and grab her bare ass.</p><p>Tobin’s words become almost nonsense as she fucks Christen’s mouth until her thrusts start to get a bit more erratic and she cries out “Fuck, Chris, I’m gonna—”</p><p>She gives a final jerky thrust deep into Christen’s throat and her hands push back against the wall as she holds herself up while she comes, groaning and whispering “Fuck baby, that was so hot.”</p><p>Christen stands up and tucks the toy back in Tobin’s boxer briefs and pulls her dress down, trying to smooth out her hair. </p><p>“What? I thought we— don’t you want—?” Tobin questions, sounding a little drunk and hazy. </p><p>“You promised me you’d fuck me in front of the mirror in our bathroom. You know I love watching you fuck me.” Christen replies, trying to sound easy and not totally overwhelmed by how turned on she is. </p><p>Tobin’s eyes go dark again and she rushes to re-dress herself, running her hand through her hair and tucking her shirt half back in. Christen pulls her from the bathroom, barely glancing in the mirror to make sure they don’t look— </p><p>Well— </p><p>Like they’ve been fucking in the bathroom. </p><p>Still, she knows her knees are red and Tobin looks totally disheveled and in a sex-trance. When they leave, an elderly woman sitting at a slot machine just outside the door gives her a knowing look, flipping her Santa hat dramatically as she looks away from Tobin and Christen. Her cheeks flush and she just hurries Tobin to the elevator. </p><p>When they get in, one other passenger is with them. They stand near each other in the far corner, backs pressed to walls, looking upward as if they’re willing the elevator to rise faster. The stranger gets out two floors later, leaving them alone for the short ride up. </p><p>Tobin clears her throat when the doors close. “I know they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas but that was— something else, Chris. I wouldn’t mind if that happened again—”</p><p>“Oh?” Christen turns and presses herself into Tobin and whispers into her ear. “You like seeing me on my knees? You want me on your naughty list?”</p><p>Tobin chokes a little and stammers out, “Yeah, that was like— one of the hottest things you’ve ever done.”</p><p>“I thought maybe you’d want to see me a little more like this,” Christen says, spinning around and pressing her ass against Tobin. She guides Tobin’s hands to her waist as she spreads her legs and then bends over, her hands hovering above the floor.</p><p>“Baby! Fuck.” Tobin says rocking into Christen while she bites her lip. “Babe there are cameras in here. There’s probably some horny security guy watching right now.”</p><p>“Let him. It’s Christmas. We all deserve a little cheer,” Christen says confidently, standing back up and moving Tobin’s hands from her waist down to the hem of the dress. She grinds back against Tobin again and slides their hands up her thighs together, inching the dress higher and higher. Tobin’s breath is ragged against her neck and the way her body reacts to Christen’s turns Christen on to a level she didn’t think possible. Christen would probably let Tobin push her panties aside right there in the elevator, even if it was full of a bunch of other people. </p><p>“Fuck, Tobin. I need you.”</p><p>The elevator jolts to a stop and Tobin guides Christen out and toward their room from behind. She fumbles with the key card for a moment before finally getting the door open.  </p><p>Once inside, she presses Christen against the wall in the entryway and starts to suck on her neck and her clavicle, pushing their bodies together. Christen loves how strong Tobin feels against her. She feels safe and wanted and she arches her chest into Tobin’s mouth. </p><p>“Fuck, baby. Need you naked.” Christen pleads. She reaches down and starts to unbutton Tobin’s shirt, while Tobin kicks off her shoes and undoes her own pants. Christen steps out of her shoes as she pulls Tobin’s undershirt over her head, their mouths crashing together over and over, breathing heavily into one another. Tobin drops down in front of Christen, reaching up her dress and pulls her panties down to the ground. </p><p>Christen steps out of them and reaches back to unzip her dress, but Tobin catches her hands and presses them back against the wall. “No, leave it on.”</p><p>The instruction is direct and feels so heavy. Christen feels a wave of arousal run down the length of her body making her ache for Tobin—rocking her hips forward involuntarily. “Baby,” she gasps, “please fuck me.”</p><p>Tobin slides her dress up over her hips and slides her hands down, across Christen’s ass, taking Christen’s thighs in her hands and urging her up against the wall. Christen wraps her legs and arms around Tobin, holding herself up against Tobin’s strong frame. She can feel the toy between her legs and wishes Tobin would slide into her right now and fuck her against the wall. </p><p>Instead Tobin carries her to the bathroom and sets her down on the sink. She pulls Christen toward the edge and spreads her legs wide. Christen is completely overwhelmed. She’s worried she might come undone the moment Tobin touches her. </p><p>Tobin looks at her with hungry eyes as she drops to her knees and, without any teasing or fanfare, licks directly through Christen. Christen throws her head back and moans deeply, balancing herself back with one hand and tangling the other in Tobin’s hair, pulling her mouth in harder. </p><p>Christen rocks against Tobin as she starts to alternate between sucking on her clit and tracing it with her tongue. She feels her orgasm start to build. She knows she's reaching the edge embarrassingly fast, but she’s been so turned on for hours. She cries Tobin’s name with every stroke of her tongue and then, just as she is about to shoot over the edge, pulls Tobin in with both hands and clamps her legs around Tobin’s face as she cries out “Fuuuuuckk. Tobinnnn,” and stills shuddering. She holds Tobin’s head in place, feeling hyper sensitive as she starts to come down. </p><p>She relaxes a bit and Tobin gets to her feet. She pulls Tobin in for a bruising kiss. “Babe that was so hot.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Christen says, satisfied.</p><p>Tobin kisses her again, slowly at first. But then it starts to get deeper. Christen can feel herself getting worked up again as Tobin’s hands explore her still-clothed body. </p><p>“I still have a promise to keep, you know?”</p><p>“And what’s that? You just went down on me in this bathroom. I think that counts.” Christen remarks between kisses, indulging in the taste of herself on Tobin’s tongue and the frantic desperation with which Tobin seems to be kissing her. </p><p>“I told you I’d let you see yourself get fucked in that dress. And you just had your back to the mirror. I can’t go breaking my promises.” </p><p>Tobin guides Christen down and turns her around, almost slow dancing with her. She kisses Christen’s neck softly as she waits for permission. Christen pulls Tobin’s hands around her, wrapping their bodies together as she starts to rock back and forth, the toy sliding through her wet folds, stopping just shy of her clit. “Well, baby, why don’t you keep your promise then?”</p><p>She watches in the mirror as Tobin stares down at her and licks her lips. She sees Tobin’s eyes take her in as she guides Christen back from the sink and runs her hand up Christen’s back to bend her over at her waist. Tobin looks made completely of desire and Christen can’t help but shake her ass against Tobin while whispering, “Please, baby, fuck me.” And the way Tobin swallows—like the moment is fragile, like Christen isn’t always hers—it’s endearing and sexy and Christen swoons a little. </p><p>Tobin slides the toy into Christen slowly, seeming to watch it go in inch by inch. Christen loves watching Tobin like this—she loves seeing her worship her body and open her mouth in awe as she slides into Christen. It’s a beautiful sight. </p><p>But then Tobin looks up and catches Christen looking at her in the mirror, lip between her teeth, hissing as Tobin pushes inside her. Tobin’s awe-filled shyness flips to a cocky smile as she pulls out slightly and pushes back in roughly, crashing hard into Christen’s ass, maintaining eye contact with Christen as she does. </p><p>Christen closes her eyes for a moment as she cries, “Fuck, yes, baby.”</p><p>And that seems to be all the encouragement Tobin needs. She bends over Christen and speeds her thrusts and Christen lets out a string of profanities, feeling worked up to the edge so fast again. It’s so hot and overwhelming and Christen worries she might collapse. She feels Tobin’s strong hands on her waist, pulling and pushing her, holding her up.</p><p>“God, yes, Tobin.” She cries. “Right there.”</p><p>And Tobin, for her part, is giving it her all, but is clearly losing it as well. Christen savors the little moans that escape Tobin when she pushes back into her, meeting her thrust. She watches Tobin in the mirror as Tobin closes her eyes and opens her mouth and sighs, “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>Tobin slaps her ass and it makes her clench down on the toy. She’s right on the edge, gasping desperately, feeling it build, about to ask Tobin to play with her clit when Tobin slows her thrusts. </p><p>“Did you just—?” Christen asks her in the mirror, simultaneously relieved by and frustrated by the slowed pace. </p><p>“No, but I wanted…” She reaches up and starts to unzip Christen’s dress and then unfastens her bra. Following Tobin’s lead Christen shrugs both off her shoulders, staying bent over, watching Tobin in the mirror. She thinks maybe Tobin just wants to see her breasts bounce as she fucks her, but then Tobin pulls out entirely and steps back.</p><p>Christen whines back as she stands and turns to face Tobin. Tobin looks a little shy again but has a look in her eye that tells Christen she has an exact thing in mind right now. “What is it babe, what do you want?”</p><p>Tobin licks her lips and then bites the bottom right corner of her lower lip as she moves toward Christen. “I—” she pauses for a second as if gathering the courage to ask. And then she whispers, “I want to fuck you against that window.” She gestures with her head out toward their bedroom. </p><p>And Christen’s skin responds before the words register in her mind, her nipples hardening as goosebumps consume her arms. “Fuck,” she breathes out. Sliding the dress back down her hips and legs and stepping out of it. “Okay.”</p><p>She lets Tobin lead her across the room, excited by the way Tobin seems hurried and thrilled. She lets Tobin press her back against the window and kiss her deeply. She pulls Tobin into her, nibbling at her ear and whispering, “Baby, this is so so hot. God, I’m so turned on right now.” </p><p>Tobin lifts her slightly and Christen wraps her legs around her again. Tobin presses her against the window, balancing her weight on the window railing. It’s not wide enough that Christen couldn’t stay up here by herself, but it does help provide some support. </p><p>She feels invincible right now with Tobin’s strong body pinning her to the cool window, all of Las Vegas below her. Tobin reaches down between them and slides the toy into Christen with a, “Fuckkkk, Chris.” </p><p>Christen can tell she is tighter against the toy from this angle and can tell by Tobin’s breathing that it feels really good to her. Tobin starts to thrust, slowly at first, gaining her balance. Christen clings to Tobin’s shoulders and presses her back up against the window, trying to help Tobin hold her up. </p><p>She catches Tobin’s eye as she thrusts in and out, pressing their foreheads together as she cries out, “Yes, Tobin. Fuck me, baby.”</p><p>Tobin kisses her deeply, still thrusting in and out of her. </p><p>After a little bit, she seems to lose some stamina. The toy isn’t getting deep enough for Christen, so she kisses Tobin one more time and says “Baby? Put me down really quick?”</p><p>Tobin puts her down looking disappointed, but shaking out her arms in relief. Christen spins their bodies, setting Tobin against the glass and kissing her before pulling away and walking toward the room. </p><p>“Chris what are you—?” Tobin starts to ask as Christen turns the room’s armchair around and pulls it toward the window. </p><p>“You got your wish. Now, I want to ride you.”</p><p>And for the millionth time that day Tobin goes completely slack-jawed as she lets Christen guide her to the chair push her down into it. Christen straddles Tobin, positioning the head of the strap-on at her own entrance and then lowering her weight onto it. She watches Tobin’s face, staring at the toy as it disappears into Christen. The way her eyes go wide and she inhales sharply and brokenly as Christen starts to rock back and forth with the toy inside her.</p><p>Tobin’s hands find their way to her hips and start to encourage her to slide up and down. Tobin shifts her hips out from the back of the chair just a little bit and suddenly she’s hitting Christen in the exact right spot.</p><p>“Fuck, right there baby, please don’t stop,” Christen gasps, starting to really crash into Tobin. Tobin takes one of Christen’s nipples in her mouth and sucks hard, moaning into it as Christen rocks the toy harder against her clit. </p><p>And everything becomes so fast and desperate, like they’re on a schedule; like someone could come in at any moment. They both just need each other so badly. Christen holds onto the back of the armchair and starts to work the toy harder. Tobin takes Christen by the waist again and creates a little space so that she can thrust up into her each time Christen comes down. She keeps her eyes trained on Christen’s breasts as they bounce in front of her face.</p><p>The room is awash with the sound of skin on skin, moans of pleasure, and the toy sliding in and out of Christen—who is certain this is the wettest she’s ever been. “Baby, play with my clit?” she begs as she rolls her hips against the toy. </p><p>Tobin slides her fingers between them, finding the smallest gap of space and curling her middle finger against Christen’s clit, flicking it as Christen bounces against her.</p><p>“Fuck— </p><p>Fuck yes— </p><p>I’m gonna—</p><p>Baby do you think you could come with me?” Christen begs. </p><p>Christen leans one of her hands back against Tobin’s thigh, pushing the toy harder against both of them. She and Tobin swear together as their movements lose rhythm and they both come, spasming as they do, pulling one another close.</p><p>Christen rests against Tobin, breathing hard. Tobin holds her hips firm, seemingly trying to steady Christen, lest she move the toy any more.</p><p>“Fuck, Chris—That was amazing. You are so amazing.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a moment, breathing each other in, letting their sweat cool them down, Christen still straddling Tobin.</p><p>“What do you think? Are we making the most of our stranded Christmas Eve so far?” she says, sighing as she thinks about how hot it’s been.</p><p>Tobin sighs and throws her head back. “So far?!” she exclaims. “Baby I think you wrecked me right now. I don’t even know if I am going to be able to walk away from this chair. I may just be in this hotel room until New Years,” she chuckles.</p><p>Christen kisses her softly, and then a little more deeply, swiping her tongue just inside Tobin’s lips before pulling back; just enough to give her a little spark. “Well, maybe we can see if some champagne could cure you?” She asks tightening her muscles against the toy and rocking it slightly before climbing off and heading toward the desk with the room service menu. </p><p>She can hear Tobin sigh and breathe back in, the inhale slightly fragmented, as she watches Christen walk away. </p><p>“Don’t worry, if your hands are still a little shaky and you spill some, I’ll use my tongue and lick it off you.” She says, picking up the phone and pressing the room service button. She hears Tobin mutter, “Fuck,” and can feel her staring. She calls back as the line rings, “You WERE the one who wanted to make the most of Christmas Eve in Vegas.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super big shout out to you who read this in advance and gave me the confidence to actually post it. I want to keep this anonymous but you know who you are!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>